Drowing In Darkness
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Sasuke akan mengulangnya lagi, memarkir mobil tuanya di pinggiran jalan, tenggelam di dalam kegelapan malam.


**"Drowing In Darkness"  
** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** **AU SasuSaku fanfiction by** **sugirusetsuna  
** **Rating: M (Untuk konten dewasa)  
** **Prompt #32  
** **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, OOC dan mengandung konten seksual yang terjabar secara implisit.**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Sasuke akan mengulangnya lagi,_ _memarkir mobil tuanya di pinggiran jalan_ _, tenggelam di dalam kegelapan malam._

* * *

 **"Drowing In Darkness"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali becumbu. Di dalam mobil tua ini aku mencumbuinya, dengan gadis yang entah siapa, entah berasal dari mana. Aku tidak mengingatnya, entah gadis keberapa, lalu entah siapa namanya, entahlah.

Kami saling mengerat, mengais-ngais, memohon untuk setiap sentuhan dan memuja setiap desahan. Lalu gadis yang entah kutemui di mana itu tertawa, kami tertawa, lalu meringis, kemudian kembali mendesah lagi.

Aku pikir aku tidak menginginkan surga. Lalu aku menemukan sadarku dalam irama mobil yang bergerak tak beraturan. Nyatanya, di pinggir jalan ini aku menyelami surga. Pingkalku, _syuuurga kali._ Kemudian _ah ah ah_ berubah menjadi _ha ha ha_ dan kembali lagi _ah ah ah._

Untuk kaca mobilku yang sepekat malam dan kami si penjelajah malam. Katakan _hi_ aku merindukanmu. Padahal kemarin malam kita sudah berjumpa, dan kemarinnya lagi lalu kemarinnya lagi. Aku harap kau tidak bosan wahai si tua jelek, kumuh, lusuh, hitam lagi. Setidaknya aku bangga padamu, setiap malam kau tidak pernah absen, kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Lalu kemudian kau berdecit, _oh syial_ sepertinya jokmu sudah tak lagi empuk _._ Aku harap bokongnya tidak sakit. Siapa namanya tadi ya? _Oh_ aku ingat, gadis entahlah _._

"Om _kok_ berhenti?"

Aku bilang sudah, ia malah mencakar-cakar punggungku. Aku bilang pulanglah, besok pagi kau harus bersekolah, kau meremas-remas isi celanaku. Entahlah siapa yang harusnya terpuaskan di sini, aku dan dompetku yang menipis atau gadis yang entahlah malunya di mana malah _nagih_ lagi.

"Aku harus pulang."

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyumpali mulut gadis itu dengan cairanku, atau selangkangannya, bokongnya mungkin bagus juga. Tapi aku benci pagi, benci warna ke _orange_ -ngan yang berpendar di langit, ketika mataku menyipit dan orang berlalu-lalang mulai menggigit. Malam mengkhiantiku, aku tahu kau memang tidak pernah dapat dipercaya, kau menyimpan bisa, bersama dentingan konyol itu mengerjai asa. Mobilku tak terima, namun tak mengapa, ia tua, terlalu banyak omong kosong. Nyatanya aku memang harus membawanya pulang, ke kandang, biar ia beteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendang, lalu aku akan membisikkan kalimat _'tunggu malam'_ dan sepakat bertemu lagi nantinya, _pas_ malam.

Lalu, gadis yang menjilati tetesan terakhir keringatku malam ini, sampai suara pintu si pak tua itu berdecit pun tak kuketahui siapa namanya. Masih menjadi sebuah misteri, _ih ngeri_. Tapi ini bukanlah masalah, karena esok pasti takkan kembali kutemui dia, si gadis entahlah dan jari kuku-kukunya yang panjang.

Terimakasih dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

 _Tertanda setan sang penunggu malam._

.

.

.

" _Oh halo_ sayang, aku sudah pulang," Aku mengecup bibirmu perlahan dengan mulut sekotor comberan.  
"...Aku merindukanmu."

Kamu meresponnya dengan lenguhan yang membuat si adik manis meronta-ronta tak tertahan. Nakal memang dia, tapi aku tidak _._ Kemudian aku menarik selimutmu semakin rapat.

"Selamat tidur."

Lalu aku lupa kalau kamu memang sedang teridur, sedangkan aku lagi _horny._ Lagi, lagi, lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan si gadis entahlah. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Belajar atau bergairah? Aku meragukan pilihan pertama, yang di bawah sana juga. Kemudian kami tertawa. Perjalanan menuju kamar mandi tidak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan memasak _spaghetti_." Ucapku terlewat riang. Saking riangnya tak kusadar lengkingku mencapai liang. Liang-liang cacing di hutan sana, belakang rumahku sana. Ada tikus mati mungkin, yang dikulum-kulum, _eh bolong_.

Kamu menatapku sembari melukiskan segaris senyum tipis. Manis. Aku meringis, terkikis. Sakit gigi aku dibuatnya, gatal bibir ini melihatnya. Ingin kucium, jilat, lalu jilat lagi, terakhir biar kugigit. _Manis sih._ Pikirku melayang pada manisan _plum._ Sebut itu _morning kiss,_ manisan di pagi hari hanya akan membuat perutku merindukan jamban, dan sabun, lincin, lalu _ah ah ah_ , dan muncrat.

 _Oh_ ya ampun ini masih pagi. _Sayangku_ , _masih pagi._ Hei otak kau sudah mulai berkicau. Untung masih ingat malu. Kasianku pada batin, ia meronta, melupa dan mengulangnya lagi. Sama seperti si pak tua yang terparkir di kandangnya, sama-sama merindukan malam dan decitan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku, kamu dan dua buah piring penuh berisi _spaghetti_ saling menyapa. Selamat pagi piring, selamat pagi garpu, selamat pagi meja, dan selamat pagi wahai kesayangan. Hari ini kau terlihat cantik. _One piece_ putihmu membuatmu makin cantik, meskipun lebih cantik lagi kalau kau melepasnya, yang di dalamnya juga. Batinku terkekeh. Basi kau otak, malam nanti kau juga dapat.

Kamu menggangguk seraya kembali mengukir senyuman manis dan kali ini aku benar-benar butuh sabun. Yang di bawah sana sedang rapat sepertinya atau lagi ikut ujian, _kok_ tegang _sih. Papa_ tak mengapa, dapat nilai _zero_ pun tak apa, setidaknya itu berbentuk lubang, bulat. Yang bulat-bulat biasanya enak, lezat, _nyam._ Jadi, kumohon tenanglah sial _._

Aku membelai rambutmu perlahan, semoga tanganku tak bau bawang. Keran di _wastafel_ merajuk lagi. Mungkin ia minta di putar-putar, lalu diremas-remas. Maaf _maaflah_ ya, pak obeng kabur dari rumah, sepertinya ia minta cerai, sialnya ia kabur sambil membawa koper berisi emas. Aku turut prihatin, kau tidak lagi dapat nafkah batin.

Sepertinya kamu makin kurus. Tulang-tulang pipimu mengeras, mononjol di sela-sela kulit tipismu. Sayang, kamu membuatku bersedih, _spaghetti_ belum juga menyentuh setengah namun kamu sudah enggan untuk mengulumnya. Seperti cacing di dalam liangnya, di belakang rumah, membolongi tikus hutan, lahap _hap hap hap._ Dosaku menyamakan kalian berdua. Maafkan aku kesayangan, maafkan aku sekumpulan cacing di liang.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mentari benderang, angkuh membunyikan genderangan. Sekarang ia telah turun dari tahtanya, ditendang oleh sang rembulan, dilahap oleh sang malam.

"Selamat tidur."

Kecupku di keningmu, belaiku di wajahmu. Kamu terlalu menyilaukan, untuk malam yang pekat menyelam dan mobil hitamku yang sudah meraung minta di sentuh, di _genjot._ Dasar pak tua tidak tahu malu, aku malah ragu kalau ia punya malu. Mukanya saja jelek, lusuh, hitam lagi. Tapi kamu berbeda sayang. Setiap inci tubuhmu begitu indah, setiap gerak tubuhmu begitu menggugah. _Oh_ bagaikan makanan penutup ber _toping_ kan stroberi. _Agak_ nya sedikit asam-asam gimana _gitu,_ tapi tetap saja membuat liurku menetes, adik di bawah sana pun ikutan menetes _._

Aku membuka pintu si pak tua dengan satu hentakan. Ia berdecit, ketika aku sepenuhnya mendudukinya ia mencicit-cicit. Mungkin terlewat senang, terlewat merindukan _genjotan,_ suara erangan, dan mungkin juga cakaran. _High Five_ dulu, kita sama. Kemudian aku terkekeh, menginjak gas dan _cus._

.

.

.

Jam dua belas tidak pernah terlalu malam dan tidak pernah terlalu pagi bagi mobilku untuk menepi. Untung tadi aku sempat berkaca, menyemprotkan wewangian di mana-mana. Setidaknya aku tampan, dan pak tua cukup elegan. Aku memainkan lampu depan mobilku beberapa saat, sedikit nakal, banyak napsunya. Tak mengapa, kartu di dompet bisa kugesek-gesek, _kresek kresek._

Gadis yang berada di ujung jalan sana sepertinya tampak tertarik. Ia berjinggit melirik-lirik. Menarik, dia cukup cantik. Pak tua setuju, si adik juga menyanggupi, ia berdiri di balik reseleting celanaku sembari memaki-maki. _Dasar tidak tahu sabar._ Melihat _yang_ berwarna putih melambai-lambai di balik rok saja sudah mengerat-ngerat. Selarat.

"Sendirian saja tampan?"

Aku tersenyum sinis, bengis. _Onyx_ ku menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang tak lama lagi akan mengangkang, minta di _kekangh._ Ranum juga pikirku. Bisa-bisa aku kekenyangan sebelum jarum jam menunjuk ke angka tiga. Yang di bawah meronta-ronta tak setuju.

"Tak lagi."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka, dan mobil tua yang bergoyang.

.

.

.

 _Hi_ gadis yang entahlah siapa namamu, selamat datang dalam dunia kecilku. Kau gadis kesekian di bulan ini yang menggeliat dan mengerang-ngerang di atas _jok_ mobilku. Memohonlah untuk di sentuh, ditusuk-tusuk _,_ hingga mencapai titik teratas _syuuurga_ mu.

Tapi kau patut berbangga wahai gadis pendosa. Kau merupakan gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui dari sekian banyak gadis yang menyajikan bokong-bokong ranumnya sebagai santapan.

Aku suka helaiaan rambutnya yang seolah-olah baru saja ketumpahan cat berwarna merah muda, juga kedua iris hijaunya yang mengingatkanku akan _clover_ berdaun empat yang dulu pernah kutemukan di belakang rumah. _Cup,_ sini biar kukecup bibir merah menyalanya. Mari kita bertukar rasa, tadi pagi aku baru memakan _spaghetti_ , aku harap kau suka.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah erangan, kuharap itu artinya kau penasaran.  
"...rambut _pink_ , garis-garis pipimu, dan sepasang bolamata hijau cemerlang."

" _Oh yhaa-ah?"_

Kau semakin ganas mengerat, dan aku semakin menguat, bertambah cepat. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, mobil tuaku juga. Kalian sama, sama-sama suka cepat cepat. Lalu _nagih_ lagi.

"Suaramu juga mirip," jarang-jarang aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis-gadis pukul duabelas _._ Baru kali ini aku mengaduh sembari membuka suara.  
"...mirip istriku."

Lalu kita ber- _ah ah ah aaaaah_ lagi. Yang keberapa ini? Aku lupa, kupikir kau juga tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa yang peduli? Baru juga pukul satu lewat dua puluh dua. Yang jelas si adik masih juga _kekeuh_ untuk menegang. _Ya sudah, lanjut aja lagi._

"Dia ada di rumah, sudah terlelap dan tenggelam dalam ruang mimpinya."

 _Oh_ sepertinya aku mencapai _syuuurga._ Lagi lagi lagi. Ayo lebih tinggi lagi _._ Bibirku mengerang, _keenakan._ Beda dari yang sudah-sudah, kali ini aku begitu begairah.

"S-Sakura... _ah_ ,"

Namun, seketika kau berhenti mengerat, pelukmu melonggar. Kau menghempaskan tubuhku ke arah kemudi mobil dengan satu hentakan keras. Kepalaku terbentur _stir_. Aku menggeram tapi tak juga berkutik.

"Dasar pria aneh! Lebih baik kau pulang, lalu perkosa istrimu itu!"

Yang kuingat selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku dan suara decitan pintu mobil yang di tutup. Kemudian, untuk rentan waktu yang cukup lama aku kembali bekenalan dengan yang namanya air mata _._

 _Oh jadi seperti ini yang namanya menangis?_

 _Apa manusia rendahan sepertiku pantas untuk menangis?_

 _Ha ha ha ha._

Batinku tertawa hatiku terpingkal, namun air mataku tak kunjung behenti mengalir.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Onyx_ ku memburam, kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Tanpa kusadari aku meremas-remas kemudiku sembari terisak.

Dan _kembali_ , _lagi_ , kenangan itu menginvansi diri.

Aku berteriak.

 _Ada kita_ _dan_ c _airan merah kental mengalir dari sela-sela kaca mobil, bersama senyumanmu yang lambat laun menghilang._

 _Kamu tak lagi ada._

* * *

 **end _._**

* * *

Oh hai, saya ga yakin ada yg ngerti ff ini, tp ya sudahlah /terjun

Let me give some hints... _Akhir cerita dan minim dialog._

Terakhir, terimakasih buat yang udh mampir :3


End file.
